capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
MegaMan Legends
Mega Man Legends (ロックマン DASH 鋼の冒険心, Rokkuman Dash Hagane no Boukenshin? in Japan, which means Rockman DASH: Adventurous Spirit of Steel), is the first of three games in the Mega Man Legends series. It introduced the characters of MegaMan Trigger and Tron Bonne, and was produced by Keiji Inafune. Characters * MegaMan Trigger * Roll Caskett * Tron Bonne * Servbots * Bon Bonne * Barrell Caskett * Data - Data is a cute robot monkey friend of Mega Man Volnutt that was found by his side by Barrell Caskett. Mega Man seems to be the only one who understands him. Data is mysterious and always appears when he is needed. He seems to know a lot about Mega Man's past. * Teisel - Tiesel is the leader of the Bonne family pirates and the eldest son. Despite his eccentricity, He cares deeply for his other two siblings. He is a great strategist and can invade any island easily with his ship, the Gesellschaft. He has never lost an argument and has a passion for animals, toys and model planes. He is known for piloting Bonne machines such as the Gustaff, the Marlwolf and the Blitzkrieg. He also holds a strong grudge and rivalry towards MegaMan for continuously beating him and his family. * MegaMan Juno - MegaMan Juno, the final boss of the game, is a bureaucrat third class droid from a planet called Elysium. His job is to assume population control of Kattelox Island. When the population reaches a certain amount, Juno re-initializes the population growth by killing the residents on the island through the use of a supercomputer known as Eden and a satellite bombing. He refers to the inhabitants as "carbons" which might mean "carbon based life form". At the bottom of the Main Gate, Juno was in suspended animation until being reawakened by MegaMan Volnutt. Juno then begins making strange revelations, calling him MegaMan Trigger, as well as mentioning to MegaMan that he is a Purifier Model. When Trigger displays signs of not knowing what Juno is talking about, Juno learns that Trigger is suffering from "memory loss" and electrically shocks him in order to "re-initialize" him. Story In the far future, much of the world is covered with water and people live on islands. The people here use ancient technology powered by refractors. In order to survive, people called diggers search for refractors and sell them for money and/or to power their flying machines for travel. Eventually, legends of a treasure called the Mother Lode appeared. It was said that the Mother Lode had many powerful refractors and that, if discovered, it could power the world indefinitely. MegaMan Trigger is a digger searching for refractors and the Mother Lode when he, Roll Caskett and Professor Barrell crash on Kattelox Island. There, they must fight the Bonne air pirates and solve the island's many mysteries. Gallery Image:MMLData.png|''Data'' Image:MTBTeisel.png|''Teisel'' Packaging Artwork Image:MMLJapan.png|''Japan'' PS Image:MMLJapanN64.png|''Japan'' N64 Image:MMLCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' PS Image:MMLEurope.png|''Europe'' PS Image:MMLPSP.png|''Japan'' PSP Merchandise Image:MMLArtbook.png|''Artbook'' Image:MMLGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:MMLGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Link * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/psp_dash/ Rockman DASH Official Site] Category:Mega Man Legends Games Category:Mega Man Games